As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In a server rack, servers, network cards, and the like are connected together with and powered by a number of cables. The cables are routed to different locations within the server rack to make the connections that are needed and to provide the necessary power to the components of the server rack. There are various types of cable clips and routing features for the cables of the server rack. Some examples include cable clips that mount on sheet metal or a printed circuit board (PCB) with snaps, screws, clamps, hooks, or adhesive. In addition, some cable clips exist that hold two or more cables together.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.